Puedes decir que me odias
by Chris Mc.Raven
Summary: A veces las cosas no son lo que deseamos y los nombres y el prestigio pueden mas que la voluntad. Sin embargo es imposible intentar buscar asilo de cualquier manera.


"_**Hola!!, este es un one shot que escribí hace algunos días, espero que les guste. Antes que todo les agradezco por leerlo y, ya saben, todos los reviews son muy agradecidos XD. GRACIAS."**_

N/A: Avatar the last airbender no me pertenece

_**Puedes decir que me odias**_

_**Por: Chris **_

_**

* * *

  
**_

_-Muy bien… puedes decir que me odias-_

_-no te odio, lo que odio es todo esto-_

_-yo también…-_

No eran más que dos marionetas en el juego cruel de la burguesía, de la unión de familias y el prestigio de un nombre. No eran más que dos soldados reclutados para servir a su patria, y al igual que actores, obligados a cumplir con un papel.

Pobre iluso, aquel que llaman Zuko, que creyó que era dueño de su vida. No mi Señor del Fuego, su vida es de la nación.

Ingenua chiquilla de ojos muertos que pensó que la libertad no se podía encerrar en jaulas de oro, tonta desdichada Toph, tu captor fue tu gente y tu jaula tu palacio mi animal furtivo.

Lo peor era estar solos, que se podían decir… nada. El tiempo paso por ella y sus padres aprovecharon la situación para unirlos, ¿Y Mai?, bueno, un simple peón en un juego de excusas.

La vida sigue mis niños, pero las suyas no. Atrapados en si mismos, celadores el uno del otro, pasan sus días pensando en lo que no tuvieron y en donde podría estar eso ahora. ¿Con él?, ¿Con ella?. Maldita la suerte del que nace en cuna de oro.

Ella esculpe rostros que jamás podrá ver y canta melodías que no son apreciadas para pasar el tiempo. El escribe poemas que no dirá y dibuja lugares amplios donde poder correr para negar su realidad. ¿Para que riquezas en el infierno?.

Es tortuosa la hora de comer, verla ahí inerte sin decir nada lo enoja. Es muy linda, ¿¡Y que!?, ¿Eso de que le sirve a ella ó a él?. La destroza escucharlo discutir a su lado con aquellos cerdos burócratas. Su voz es tersa y segura, ¡¿Que mas da?!, si no puede usarse para nada mas.

No era un secreto que aquella noche que Sokka llego a celebrar la independencia de la Nación del Fuego, aprovecho el descuido de la gente y la habilidad de su amiga para huir, para luego sentir sus labios juntos; mientras él maldecía por lo bajo su unión con Suki, mientras ella maldecía por lo bajo su unión con Zuko.

No era un secreto que en aquella velada de conmemoración de la revolución del Reino Tierra, Katara se aventajó del repentino descuido para escabullirse en los brazos del Señor del Fuego y tocar sus boca con la propia, mientras ella maldecía por lo bajo su vida con Aang, mientras el maldecía por lo bajo su vida con Toph.

Adictos a lo prohibido, pulcritud ante la gente; así hay que actuar para la nobleza. Deseando a la mujer del prójimo. Vencida por los placeres del hombre que no le pertenecía. ¿Pero quien dominaba a quien?. Con un tronar de dedos él salía al encuentro de la morena y se rendía a sus pies. Con una sola palabra, ella movía montañas y mares para cumplir las peticiones de aquel que la atormentaba. No era justo para nadie.

-¿_Estuviste con ella, verdad?-_

_-¿Estuviste con él, no es así?-_

La desolación y la angustia rebotan en las paredes del palacio de La Nación del Fuego. De vez en vez, se observa al Señor del Fuego sentado, apoyando sus codos en las rodilla y cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos, mientras susurra "…no puedo mas…".

En ocasiones, se escucha el sollozo sutil y tenue de la dama mas prestigiosa del Reino Tierra proveniente de solo los dioses saben donde, mientras la frase "…ya no puedo mas…" es apenas entendible.

Perdónelos mis dioses si han pecado, pero la vida es cruel y la búsqueda del paraíso constante. Cayó de nuevo, la chiquilla de metal, en el error de ojos azules llamado Sokka. Perdónalos Suki. Cayó de nuevo, el joven de fuego, en la injusticia de piel morena llamada Katara. Aang, ellos no saben lo que hacen.

_-Nos usan Toph. No es justo-_

_-Prometamos no volverlos a ver Zuko-_

La palabra del fuego y la tierra es fúrica y testaruda. ¿Que culpa tiene Toph de la monotonía de la vida de Sokka con Suki?, ¿Que culpa tiene si su vida ya no hay esa emoción?, ¿Por que ha de ser ella el medio de escape, la excusa perfecta, para que él construya sus fantasías y evada aquel lugar?. No mi amor, ya no mas.

¿Que culpa tiene Zuko de que Aang no sea lo que él es?, ¿Que culpa tiene él de la decisión de Katara, de unir su futuro con el Avatar?, ¿Por que ha de ser él el juguete que se usa y se recuerda solo cuando su dueño así lo desea?. No mi vida, ya es suficiente.

Por más que rogaron, _ellos_ no regresaron a sus captores. Ya eran esclavos el uno del otro. ¿Para que ser esclavos de un agente externo?. Enfrenten a Suki y a Aang por ustedes mismos; ahora están solos, paguen por su delito.

La pena y la traición les destrozaban el alma, perdieron todo lo que tenían, lo que más amaban y no era suyo. Desgarradores y deshonestos son los pasos del adiós, y ante el alma herida, las caricias y los besos solapaban las ganas de morir por el hielo y el mar.

Aférrate esta noche a la roca mi Señor del Fuego, aférrate. Desliza tus manos en ella, cercena tu corazón en sus bordes, trata de olvidar enredando tus dedos en el cabello carbón, oscuro y lúgubre como ella misma. Traiciona tus creencias y pierde tu religión, ella es tu diosa ahora. No pienses en el mañana puesto que eso no existe. Doblega tu voluntad y hunde el puñal en la promesa que clamaba que no le pondrías un dedo enzima. Las disculpas no devuelven el tesoro que ella guardo por tantos años; ahora es tuyo y te hace sentir miserable. Profano.

Acércate mi infantil criatura de jade, buscando la cura a tus males en el lugar equivocado, acércate y danza al ritmo del fuego, caliéntate en sus llamas, siente el ardor en tu ser, intenta quemar el daño que te han causado en la hoguera inmisericorde, nociva y herida como él. Regocíjate, respira profundo y vive cada momento en el infierno del paraíso. Deshonra a los tuyos y a ti misma en los brazos de aquel que juraste nunca pasaría el límite que la naturaleza te dio. No llores que las lágrimas no te devolverán lo tuyo; ya no tienes nada que perder. Profana.

Perdónenlos dioses no saben lo que hacen.

_-Alguien como tu no merece una vida así-_

_-Alguien como tu solo es digno de felicidad-_

Confíen el uno en el otro, son todo lo que tienen. Sea como sea la vida los unió, ¿Algún bien pueden hacer juntos no?. El tiempo es cruel y no perdona, la vida es irónica y se burla de todos. Retozando entre tiempo, tratando de sobrevivir, se refugiaron en cada uno. Ellos eran los únicos que jamás se harían daño.

Y como dos marionetas, como dos peones, como dos excusas en el juego de las familias, se fueron buscando el uno al otro para así protegerse de aquellos que los obligaron a participar de esa cruel travesura, despojándolos de su libertad, de sus decisiones y de si mismos. Pero recuerda, la vida es irónica y se mofa de aquellos que intentan timarla.

_-¿Nunca te he dicho lo hermosa que eres?-_

_-Todos los días desde hace años-_

Sonríe coqueta mi niña que lo mereces. Sonríe placido mi pequeño que te lo has ganado. En este mundo siempre hay alguien para todos, lo difícil es saber quien es para quien. Las malditas políticas, las manipulaciones burócratas y los juegos sucios del poder que van a saber de esto. Por que cuando mas al borde de la desesperación se encontraban, cuando deseaban tirar todo y dejarse caer, descubrieron que uno es el pilar del otro.

Cariño, amor: los que se burlan de la ironía de la vida y de la crueldad del tiempo. Sonrían mis niños, por que ahora el tiempo, la vida y el futuro les pertenecen.

_-Muy bien…¿puedes decir que me odias?-_

_-¡jamás!; amo todo esto-_

_-yo también Toph…-_


End file.
